cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Thrax
'Dr. Thrax' is the pseudonym of a key GLA leader during the First GLA War against the USA and China and the Second GLA War against the European Union and the Asian Pacific Alliance. Background Early activities Little is known about the GLA associate codenamed "Dr. Thrax." While background intelligence indicates that he received training as an immunologist in Jordan (allegedly getting his degree from a mail-ordered college), he left academics in 1995 and disappeared into a GLA-controlled ghetto in Cairo. For the past twenty years, he has produced chemical and biological weapons for terrorist organizations across the globe, including the GLA.Generals: Zero Hour manual Recent eavesdropping on cell phone traffic indicates that Dr. Thrax has become more involved in day-to-day operations of the GLA. He has scattered labs across Asia and the Middle East, where low-cost WMDs are produced and distributed to local terrorist cells. A cautious and scientific personality, Dr. Thrax never sleeps in the same bed two nights in a row and undergoes frequent cosmetic surgery to alter his appearance.Generals: Zero Hour manual There is overwhelming evidence that from this point on Dr. Thrax busily produced ever-more lethal biological and chemical weapons, which he sold to various terrorist organisations, including the GLA. War Against the GLA During the First GLA War, Dr. Thrax was identified as a key leader in the GLA by the US military. When a new chemical weapon was used in a warhead by the GLA and launched from Baikonur Cosmodrome against an American naval base in northern Europe, the US started to hunt down the scientist. Documents obtained from US operations in Somalia and Mt Elbrus revealed that Thrax had massive influence in the terrorist organisation. Having had his funding cut off by the Americans in Operation: Black Gold, Thrax fought a fight to the death against them in the classified Area 52, where his main stronghold was located. Thrax had threatened to launch four warheads against key metropolitan centres but the US army managed to thwart his plans (with help from GLA defectors who were unhinged by Thrax's insanity). Thrax's base was destroyed by the US forces, and it was assumed that the doctor had perished in the battle. His disappearance had led to a short internal power struggle within the GLA after the battle. Second GLA War It would appear that Dr. Thrax had cheated death from the US. Ten years later, he returned once more as a prominent figure in a revitalized Global Liberation Army, claiming to have perfected the effects of chemicals in the human body. His personality has also appears to have changed along with his facial appearance, likely being the result of facial reconstruction and age. His voice and ways of expression have also changed. Army Zero Hour Units * Vehicles cost more * Toxin Rebels instead of Rebels (toxin launchers, immune to toxins) * Toxin Terrorist instead of Terrorist. * Tanks come with Toxin shells by default * Standard toxin is replaced with Anthrax Beta. Buildings * Toxin network instead of Tunnel network (toxin launcher) * Demo traps carry toxins, costs more Upgrades * Anthrax Gamma instead of Anthrax Beta Limitations * Scud launchers cannot use explosive warheads * Bomb trucks cannot use high explosive bombs * No Saboteur and Hijacker. Generals 2 * Toxin tank * Toxin bomb * Mobile chemist Gallery GenZH_Thrax_Victorious.png|Victorious (Generals 1) GenZH_Thrax_Defeated.png|Defeated (Generals 1) Gen2_Thrax_Card.jpg|Thrax's general's card from Generals 2 1370898649MugShot DrThrax.jpeg|Dr Thrax in the E3 trailer WallPapers_Thrax_1920x1200_r5.jpg See also *General Rodall Juhziz, GLA Demolitions general *Prince Kassad, GLA Stealth general References Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:GLA Characters Category:Generals 2 Characters Category:Generals 2 GLA Arsenal